


Pinned by Rubble

by Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes/pseuds/Disloyal_Order_Of_Water_Buffaloes
Summary: Part 1 of my bad things happen bingo series.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Pinned by Rubble

“Racer?!” Jack shouted through the small house once the front door slammed open. “Racer, you here?”

The house was an absolute mess. The house he and Race had worked  _ so _ hard on to finally get it decorated, unpacked, and put together was… gone.

“‘M here!” he cried out. It took Jack a minute of scanning the living room before he found Race trapped under a bookshelf that fell.

_ Fuck _ he knew he should’ve gotten those bolted to the wall. He just hadn’t had time yet.

“Race,  _ shit _ ,” he breathed and attempted to push some of the cracked wood away. 

“I got hurt,” Race murmured. He was clearly… off. Jack took a moment to take in what injuries his little brother had.

His face wasn’t awful, but he’d clearly been hit with God-knows-what that came off the bookshelf and he was bleeding enough that Jack started to worry. The most concerning part were Race’s legs trapped under the bookshelf and all the books, movies, those stupid collectibles Racer insisted on keeping, as well as who-knows-what that got shoved on there to be ‘put away later’ while they were unpacking. Jack was only able to see his brother from mid-thigh and above, 

“Jack, my legs’re--”

“I know,” he cut Race off. “I know, I’m gonna get you out, okay? Just don’t move, I’m gonna, uh, call 9-1-1,” he said quickly and pulled out his phone. It rang for a long time.  _ Too  _ long. Then it clicked and the little sliver of hope he had was squashed when he was met with the busy tone.

All of their lines were busy being blocked up by assholes who are calling that their power is out--

He took a deep breath before he threw his phone to the carpet. He needed to move the bookcase, right?

“Stay right there, kiddo,” Jack said quickly and hopped up. “I’m… I’m gonna get this off of you, alright?”

“Okay,” the fourteen-year-old murmured breathlessly. “Please, Jack, I can’t feel my legs!”

“I know, kid, I’m trying,” he said and tried to find the best spot to push the debris off. “Okay, I’m gonna try and push on three. One… two… three,” he counted, pushing as hard as he could.

Jack had to stop after he recognized the yelling was his brother screaming in pain.

“Racer? What happened?” he dropped down next to the kid.

“My legs, Jack. I feel ‘em.”

Jack looked at where the wood had slid against Racer’s thighs and it looked like he was splintered and cut.

“Okay,” Jack said quickly. “Alright, I won’t move it again,” he promised and held Racer’s hand tightly. “I won’t, I promise. I’m gonna try 9-1-1 again, okay?”

“Okay,” the smaller boy reached up with his free hand and wiped the hot tears off of his face. “Just… hurry, please. It  _ hurts _ .”

“I know, I know,” Jack murmured while hitting redial. It rang just like last time.

Too long.

Then a click.

_ “911 where is your emergency?” _


End file.
